


Girl Talk

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Because she deserves better, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fixing Serena (Pokemon), Friendship, Friendzone, Gen, Girl Talks, Headcanon, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Things didn't go well for Serena's Kanto trip. Luckily for Miette, she knows who to contact when Serena's in a bad mood.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena, Serena (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Nicole.

Miette's Slurpuff had to duck and cover from the incoming Fire Blast sent over by Serena's Braixen. Slurpuff's Trainer was surprised at the angry command, noting that it wasn't like Serena at all to be _this_ upset. Both girls were in a practice battle right now, Nini providing a time limit on her stopwatch that she brought along. It had been a couple of days since Serena returned from Kanto to see them again. As she recalled, Serena came back pretty distraught.  
  
One hour since they reunited and she was making good use of the battle practice drilled into her head by Lisia, it seemed.  
  
After a particularly rough hit to Meowstic by Pancham's Dark Pulse, Nini held up her hand.  
  
"Time's up!" the goth lolita lover declared. "This match is a draw!"  
  
Serena said nothing in response. She just recalled both of her Pokémon and received a bottle of water from Shauna. The baker-in-training watched her for a moment, noting that her usual smile was gone. Did something happen in Kanto? Miette didn't know, all she knew was that something was wrong. It ran deeper than frustration about losing a Contest Spectacular.  
  
Miette slyly approached her and got in close.  
  
"You've been moody lately," Miette began.  
  
"Miette, I don't think that's a good idea," Shauna warned when Serena glared at her.  
  
Miette soon got her silent warning and moved back.  
  
"No, seriously, tell us what's wrong," she suggested. "Girl to girl."  
  
"Nothing," Serena answered bluntly.  
  
The blonde turned her back to the group now before getting her backpack. No doubt, she wanted to go to the Center.  
  
"I get you're in a mood, but we're friends," Shauna told her, running up to her. "We won't tell anyone about what's going on."  
  
"What's going on?!" Serena questioned, sharply turning to the group. "You've never been friend zoned before, so you have no idea what's going on!"  
  
The group was soon left to stand by themselves with concern.  
  
"I did something bad, didn't I?" Shauna lamented, feeling that she messed up.  
  
"I don't think it's your fault," Nini assured her.  
  
"If someone's to blame, it's not us," Miette declared, taking out her ice blue Rotom Phone.  
  
With that, she decided to send a warning to someone Serena knew in the Hoenn region.

* * *

At the Center, a jet-black haired girl with brown eyes was seated at one of the booths in New Mauville's Pokémon Center. She was waiting for her team to get checked out by the resident Nurse Joy. The girl wore a dark blue shirt, jeans, and over her white socks were blue and white high-tops. Currently, she was sipping from her can of soda, feeling rather content about herself.  
  
The girl had gotten through a rough battle with her male Beautifly. They had taken on a Trainer with a Ghost-type in tow. She won that battle thanks to quick thinking and type advantage, putting her one step closer to going up a rank in the World Championships. Now, she and Beautifly were cooling off after a hot day, feeling rather happy about their victory. Days like this made the excitement worth it.  
  
_Beep! Beep!_  
  
_"Message from Miette Callison!"_  
  
The buzzing of her Rotom Phone got her attention, and she took it out to find that Serena's friend did indeed send a message to her. They exchanged numbers to keep in touch when they first met. Miette said that she would need it in case something happened to Serena.  
  
_"Hello! I don't know what happened to Serena, but she's in a mood. I tried asking what was wrong, but she yelled at Shauna. That isn't like her at all."_  
  
The Trainer sighed in response. She was made aware of the trip Serena took to Kanto and wondered if that attributed to her sour mood.  
  
She would learn of it soon enough.  
  
_"Thanks for the warning. I'll see if I can get Serena to talk."_  
  
Miette responded with a winking Pikachu emoji. The woman smiled before pocketing the phone. When the doors opened, she found Serena coming in to get her Pokémon checked out.  
  
"Hey there," the girl said, waving to her. "Miette told me that you weren't in a good mood."  
  
Serena walked past her and dropped off her Braixen and Pancham with the Nurse Joy. Her new friend placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned. "Talk to me."  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Serena wasn't immune to her friend's more understanding nature. The girl was once a troubled Psychic trainer, having developed powers such as telekinesis at a young age. It wasn't long before Serena suggested she branch out a bit, and they both ended up getting Wurmple as a result.  
  
"Nicole," Serena began. "I don't think you'd-!"  
  
A few pings sounded off above them.  
  
_"Miss Fujiwara, we've restored your Beautifly to full health,"_ the Nurse announced.  
  
"We'll talk at the food court, okay?" the older woman, Nicole, suggested.  
  
The two went off to see Nicole's Beautifly.

* * *

The two were seated back in the booth, Nicole's Beautifly perched on his Trainer's head.  
  
"When I found Ash, I saw him at the Cerise Laboratory," Serena explained after some prodding. "He was with a boy named Goh. A Professor named Cerise called them his research assistants. I..."  
  
She tightened her hands around the cup of soda.  
  
"I got jealous of how close Goh had gotten to Ash," Serena continued. "I didn't want to wreck things for them, but at the same time, I felt jinxed. Goh had also gone to Professor Oak's Summer Camp, but at a different year. They were getting along pretty well. For me, they felt too buddy-buddy for my liking."  
  
"Serena," Nicole began.  
  
"I almost yelled at Ash when we were alone. Almost," she admitted. "It was what he told me next that made me upset."  
  
"What did he say?" Nicole questioned, knowing that she had a crush on him.  
  
"He called me, and I quote, 'the little sister he never had.'"  
  
"Oh no," Nicole said, realizing what this meant.  
  
Beautifly flew over to Serena with some concern on his facial features.  
  
"I don't get it," Serena began, clearly distressed. "We go through an entire region together, and then we separate. Next thing I know, he's thinking differently about me. I told him romance is the most important thing in life, but he tells me he thought otherwise since going to Alola. What happened to him while we were apart?"  
  
Nicole stroked her chin for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. It sounded like the distance between them prompted Ash to rethink how he perceived Serena. The girl took a deep breath.  
  
"Someone told me that time is a cruel mistress once," Nicole explained. "I guess this proves true with you as it does with me."  
  
Serena was surprised at this admittance.  
  
"I was also in love with a boy, too. A week after my powers showed themselves, he started growing distant. When I asked what was going on, he told me not to speak to me again. Some years later, he called me a freak."  
  
"That's terrible!"  
  
Nicole just chuckled sadly at the memory.  
  
"Turns out his family believed that because I was different, I had no right to interact with him and vice versa. I believed I was a freak for a while."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I met you and other people like me. I connected with other Psychics, but who would've believed I'd connect with a normal person, too."  
  
"That's because you wanted to help me since I lost my first Contest Spectacular," Serena told her with a smile.  
  
"Believe it or not, I wanted to be a Coordinator once," Nicole recalled. "These days, my tastes changed. Something is thrilling about battling, after all. The feeling of being one with your Pokémon is amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"It is," Serena remembered, feeling the frustration of losing more than once, too.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that nothing will work out the way you want things to work out," Nicole told her. "At least not all the time. Your Dustox is a good example of this."  
  
Serena just let out a nervous chuckle. She wanted a Beautifly after watching Lisia. Serena quickly learned that a Wurmple's evolutionary line won't always give someone the final form they desire.  
  
"I want to apologize to Ash," she decided. "I want to say sorry for getting mad at him back there."  
  
Nicole imagined the response on Ash and Goh's faces when she left for Kanto out of the blue.  
  
"I-I'm sure if you give him a call on the video phone, he'll understand," the woman suggested nervously. "You don't need to go that far for him sometimes."


End file.
